Rocket Launchers
Rocket Launchers Usable By: ''' * Heavy Assault Rocket Launchers can be used to take down enemy ground or air vehicles, as well as tightly packed squads or MANA turrets. Types of Rocket Launchers All rocket launchers in the same category are identical, except for cosmetics and the special rocket launchers. '''Standard Dumb Fire: ML-7 for TR, Shrike for NC, and S1 for VS. These are one-shot, dumb fire (can't be guided) rocket launchers that deal heavy (725) damage. These are the starting rocket launchers for each faction. Ground: M9 SKEP Launcher for TR, AF-22 Crow for NC, and Hades VSH4 for VS. These are one-shot rocket launchers that can both dumb fire and lock on to ground vehicles. These deal slightly more damage (750) than the standard ones. The time needed to lock-on any ground vehicles varies respectively with distance from the desired target. The closer you are, the faster the weapon locks-on. The farther away you are, the longer the weapon needs to lock-onto target. Air: ASP-30 Grounder for TR, Hawk GD-68 for NC, and Nemesis VSH9 for VS. These are one-shot rocket launchers that can both dumb fire and lock on to aircraft. These deal slightly less direct damage (700) than the standard ones and deal indirect flak damage(400) to aircraft, that deals no damage to infantry. The time needed to lock-on any air vehicles correlates respectively with the distance from the desired target. The closer you are, the faster the weapon locks-on. The farther away you are, the longer the weapon needs to lock-onto target. NS: NS Decimator, NS Kraken, NS-R3 Swarm, NSX Masamune and NS Annihilator. NS Decimator and NS Kraken deal more damage than standard dumb fire rockets(975) at the cost of holding three less rocket in reserve and having a slightly slower rocket velocity. The NS Annihilator can lock on to both air and ground vehicles, but it deals low damage (650) and can't dumb fire. The NS-R3 Swarm works much like the NS Annihilator, but carries a magazine of 3 weaker rockets whose velocities can be adjusted in trade for control. The NSX Masamune can either dumbfire all four of its rockets simultaneously or release them in sequence when firing down the scope in which they can be guided by. All of these rocket launchers are available to the 3 factions. Special: T2 Striker for TR, NC15 Phoenix for NC, and Lancer VS22 for VS. These rocket launcher all have their own unique abilities. The T2 Striker carries 6 rockets in a magazine (that deal low damage, for rockets) the rockets are dumb-fired, but will lock-on to enemy aircraft if they get close enough. The NC15 Phoenix shoots a camera guided rocket that the user can control. The Lancer VS22 features a charge up mechanic, where the more you charge it, the faster and more damaging the beam will be. Visit their respective pages to learn more about them. Fire Modes Dumb Fire: Warhead will fire where pointed. Rocket drop applies. Unguided: Warhead will travel in a straight line. Rocket drop does not apply. Rapid Fire: Multiple warheads are fired when trigger is held down. Lock-On: When ADS is enabled, warhead will be capable of "locking onto" specified target and following said target for a time. Rocket drop does not apply. (Ground) indicates warheads that lock onto ground vehicles, (Air) indicates warheads that lock onto air vehicles, (Air/Ground) indicates warheads that lock onto all vehicles. Note that when you fire a locked on rocket, the rocket velocity is higher than the statistics show. Heat Seeking (Air): Dumb fire rockets until coming into close proximity with aircraft in which then they will lock-on to the said aircraft. Guided: Warhead is player-controlled. (Camera) indicates that the controlling is done from the missile's viewpoint, (Wire) indicates that the controlling is done from the player's viewpoint. Charge: Warhead max damage increases the longer the trigger is held. Barrage: All of the warheads in the magazine are released simultaneously. Statistics |-|Terran Republic= |-|New Conglomerate= |-|Vanu Sovereignty= |-|Nanite Systems= External Links *Iridar Rocket Launchers Guide Category:Weapons Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Heavy Assault